OC Chronicles: Pop-Star's Air-Riding Skills!
by ImaginaryStoryWriter
Summary: The Air-Ride Grand Prix has been revealed! Lend us your OCs to join the racing fun! Rated K for now... but could be rated T in later chapters. The reason? This competition will become intense when a few remain standing! This ain't no walk in a park, this is a formidable race! This is THE AIR-RIDE GRAND PRIX!
1. The Air-Ride Grand Prix starts NOW!

**Golden Guest: Hello everyone! It has been a while since I've published a story (or chapter) in FFN.**

**I also have an UTTERLY VITAL ANNOUNCEMENT to say. (Must read!)**

**I'm doing a collaboration with TheUltiStar, and this is her concept, NOT MINE! I'm the one writing the story, but if it wasn't for her magnificent plan, I wouldn't even be doing this.**

**Also, I will be called **_**Golden (or Golden Guest). (I'M NOT GOLDEN LEAF!)**_

**And TheUltiShadow will be called **_**Swirlix. **_**(Don't get bewildered, please!)**

**Hm... I think I'm done informing you guys... so let's start the Intro! :D**

**O/o/O/o/O**

**OC Chronicles: Pop-Star's Air-Riding Skills!**

**The Air-Ride Grand Prix starts NOW!**

**O/o/O**

**Green Greens**

**7:30am**

The sun rises, for its morning time. The Birdons chirp, the Lovely(s) yawned, the Grizzos snored, the animals roused. It was a beautiful day today. The sun's rays mixing the sky with the colors of yellow, orange, and red. The wind softly whooshed around the sward of Green Greens. The grass glittered by the small drops of precipitation emerging from the air itself.

Supposedly, inhabitants, tourists, and visitiors alike believe that Green Greens it one of the most greenest, peaceful, and quietest areas of all of Pop-Star...

_*Strident cheering*_

_*Numerous amount of whistlings*_

_*Tons of whoopings*_

_*Clickings and flashings from many cameras*_

_*A lot of insane screamings*_

_*Thunderous clappings*_

_*Fangirl (or Fanboy) shrillings*_

Well, today was not the day!

These hullabaloos came from the copious amount of people sitting on I-beam bleachers. One of them has a studio on top, for it must be the most crucial bleacher from the rest.

Inside that studio lies a bunch of cameramens, boom microphones, and small spotlights, which each and all are occupied by a Waddle Dee. There was also a long table with no legs in the middle, and a wide window that views the immense crowd, a long road and a banner with the word 'START' on it.

"Hello and welcome to the Air-Ride Grand Prix!"

Two girls were sitting on their egg chairs, looking straight at the camera, smiling. One of them is a human girl with long gold hair, gold eyes, wearing a sparkling gold jessica-rabbit dress, long and shiny gold hoop-earings, gold high-heels, gold opera-gloves, and a gold tiara. Also, she looks like an adult instead of a teenager.

The other girl is a Faunus, with a black long sleeved shirt, white furry scarf, black and red skirt with a short black tail-ish thing, white leggings, red, black and yellow boots, gold bracelets (one on every wrist) that contain mysterious powers, and a black headband. She also have big black hedgehog ears. (Actually real) And she is wearing gold headphones. Also, she is a young teenager.

The woman who'd spoked earlier uttered again. "I'm _**Golden**_, although some of you have known me as the _**Golden Guest**_."

The Faunus introduced after her. "Most of you know me as _**TheUltiStar**_, yet I've changed my pen name as _**TheUltiShadow**_. But in here, I'm called _**Swirlix**_." She beamed. "Again, we welcome you all to the Air-Ride Grand Prix!"

Their smiles suddenly changed into serious, solemn counternances.

"However, the Air-Ride Grand Prix cannot start without your help," apprised Golden humorlessly.

Swirlix nodded. "We beg of you... please lend out your OCs to the game." Her expression darkened. "If not, then we could never start the Air-Ride Grand Prix!"

"Even though there will be main Kirby characters in the game, it won't be truly exhilarating without your OCs!" Golden smacked her hands down, staring intently at the camera.

On the other hand, Swirlix smiled. "But if you do lend out your OCs, then we _could_ start the game!"

"Just please lend your OCs to us, it will be fun for them!" Swirlix continued on, necessitating you viewers.

"And better," Golden added. "If your OC win, then he/she will be denoted as the 'Greatest Air-Rider of all Time'! For proof, that winner shall obtain the Pop-Star Cup, the best cup of them all!"

"But that doesn't mean that the rest of the other OCs are failtures..." Swirlix shook her head. "No... not at all. We have so many races! Their will be more trophies for many OCs! Its just that the Pop-Star Cup is only for the best Air-Rider."

"We're just asking you all for your OCs to join in," implored Golden. "You don't have to though, and that's absolutely fine with us."

"But we'll appreciate if you did!" rejoiced Swirlix. "And this is the list to get to know your OCs better!"

"And for information for the race," Golden added.

_**Name:**_

_**Species:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**History:**_

_**Abilities/skills:**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**Notes:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes: **_

_**Special Power: (MUST BE INFORMED)**_

_**Air-Ride Vehicle: (Bulk Star, Compact Star, Formula Star, Free Star, Jet Star, Rocket Star, Shadow Star, Slick Star, Steer Star, Swerve Star, Turbo Star, Wagon Star, Warp Star (but not Kirby's yellow Warp Star), Winged Star.)**_

"And one more thing..." Swirlix remarked, but utterly serious. "If you could answer this question _way_ below, then you shall have the power to cheat."

Golden grinned. "Ain't that wonderful? You Authors and Guests could join in the Audience as well!" She suddenly paused. "... That is, if you want to."

Swirlix ruffled a pack of papers and placed them down. "Well... that's all we have to know for today!" she reassured.

"And we'll be waiting for you all!" Golden averred.

They both waved their hands, smiling. "Good bye!"

The cheering and shrilling went on.

**O/o/O**

**Golden Guest: Yay! Finally DONE! I hope this elates you Swirlix! And to the other Kirby Authors and my friends!**

**More excitement will come in due time!**

**Oh... And here's the super-duper hard question! And its Kirby related! :D**

_**What is Kirby's other name? His original name before Kirby?**_

**Thanks for reading! :3**


	2. Here Comes the Air-Racers! Part 1

**Golden Guest: Onward to the story! :D**

**But be warned Swirlix and Athena, your OCs shall have a small dispute at one another.**

**And there will be lots and lots of hellos and introducing... so tedious! *Facedesk***

**O/o/O/o/O**

**OC Chronicles: Pop-Star's Air Riding Skills!**

**Here comes the Air-Racers! Part 1**

**O/o/O**

**Green Greens**

**9:30am**

"Oh, wow!"

The one who'd spoken was a female white Puffball with golden boots and stunning golden wings that looks like O2's wings. The crowd turned and cheered to her, thrilled to see her participating in the Grand Prix.

"Hi, _**Golden Leaf**_!"

The Puffball turned around to gaze at her creater, Swirlix. Golden Leaf smiled and hugged her creator.

"Swirlix! I've never thought I would meet you!" She smiled even wider. "But I'm so happy that I did!"

"Well... don't forget that I'm always there for you, okay?" Swirlix assured to her, but in her mind...

_... If only I know how to write my stories on mobile! _She mused irritably. _Then I could write some stories about my creation..._

"Um... Creator?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Golden Leaf, and she was looking at her in wonder. "Is my vehicle here?"

Swirlix nodded. "Yep. All of the creators who'd participated their OCs in here have placed their OCs vehicles over there." She then pointed where the 'START' banner was, the vehicles were located below it. "See? There they are."

Suddenly, the horde cheered even more, for that another OC came in with her creator.

This one was also a female Puffball, but younger than Golden Leaf. Her skin is dark green, her feet are the color of fire, her hair is dark blue like the night, and her wings are different from one another! The left one is an angel wing while the right one is a bat wing... now ain't that just awesome?

"Hiya everybody!" she called out to the crowd. "My name is _**Mackenzie Star Nightmare**_, but you may call me _**Macky**_. I came here to race and win the Pop-Star Cup!"

The horde roared in exhilaration as a responce, and Macky and her creator waved at everyone. Swirlix grinned. "Well, hello _**Athena**_! I bet Golden Guest must be delighted for your OC to participate in the race!"

"That's because this race sounds really exciting and Golden is a friend of mine!" Athena beamed, but then she turned around in curiosity. "Hey... where is Golden Guest anyway?"

Swirlix's grin faded. "She's at the studio, talking to someone," she replied, with a grim mien. "And you ALL BETTER NOT GO THERE TILL SHE COMES BACK!"

Athena seemed a little offended, but nodded in agreement. "Okay then... I'll be with the audience, if you don't mind..." she muttured, slowly sauntering to there.

Golden Leaf was taken aback as Swirlix walked away, she was never that venomous. She felt someone prodding her back, and turned to see an ireful Macky.

"Your 'creator' is very mean!" she shouted in anger. "And Athena didn't do anything wrong! She doesn't deserve that kind of a welcoming!"

Golden Leaf was indignant. "Hey! Swirlix was never that cruel! And I know her better than you!"

Macky's eyes narrowed. "Then why did she gave such an intrusion to my creator then!?"

"I don't know!" Golden Leaf exclaimed, having the urge to cry. "My creator won't do such a thing unexpectedly unless she has a reason!"

She can't take it anymore, Golden Leaf started crying. Macky's furious expression changed into shock and dismay. "Hey... um... I'm sorry-!" she gasped at Golden Leaf's tears. "Oh my NOVA! Your tears... they're... why are they...?"

"Its... okay, I normally cry... buttery gold," Golden Leaf replied, assuring her. "... And thanks for apologizing."

Macky shook her hands. "No... don't thank me! I made you cry in front of a crowd, and I was blinded by anger at that time!" She then sighed dolefully. "You're right Golden Leaf, your creator won't do such a thing without a reason. I always thought she was a nice broadcaster-!"

She was interrupted by the crowd's whoopings; another OC and a creator have just arrived. This one is a female Waddle Dee with a mint-green body and an ivory face, dark blue feet, and an energy gauge with a black diamond pattern on it.

She looked at them both, worried. "Are you two okay?"

Her concern disposed the two Puffballs to smile reassuringly to her.

Golden Leaf immediately stopped crying. "Oh, it was nothing. My name's Golden Leaf!"

"And I'm Macky, nice to meet you both!" Macky chirped joyfully.

The creator replied with a smile. "Hello to you two, I'm _**Luna**_." She then gestured to her creation. "And this is _**Illusion**_, say hi to them please."

Illusion obeyed Luna's instruction. "Sorry for not introducing myself first, but hello, I'm Illusion."

Luna turned to the audience, noticing that Athena is in the VIP seats. "Looks like I shouldn't stay in the way, well then..." She turned to Illusion and patted her head. "Be careful Illusion, and go do your best."

She beamed at her. "Yes, I will Luna."

Luna paced towards the bleachers, and as she was pacing, she called out to Illusion once more. "Don't forget that I'll be cheering you on!"

The three OCs gazed at Luna's trail, but then they've all heard someone else's treads by behind. Golden Leaf turned around, expecting it to be Swirlix, but it was actually Golden Guest.

"Sorry for the delay!" she emphasized. "But I'm back!"

The crowd cheered and whistled once again. Athena and Luna smiled and waved to her, especially Athena. Golden Guest mirrored the same thing, but then she noticed another OC and its creator approaching to the race.

"Ah! Hello _**Skpfan**_!" Golden Guest welcomed with a playful grin. "And nope, you're not late!"

Skpfan's shoulders dropped down, relieved. "Whew... that's a relief. Thanks for the responce, Golden."

On the other hand, Macky shouted in alarm, curtly pointing at Skpfan's creation. "Hey! You're a _boy_!"

Illusion shushed her. "Now now Macky... that's rude of you to say of the newcomer," she chided, genuinely surprized.

As that was happening, Golden Leaf took a good scrutiny of the newcomer; Macky was right, this one's a boy. A Poppy Bros Jr. at that, with a red hat, red costume and red shoes.

He looked troubled at Macky's respond. "Okay... Um... that was unexpected..." But he shook the thought off and brightened his counternance. "Well, hello to you lasses! I'm _**Mace**_!"

"Hi!" Golden Leaf smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" replied Illusion gleefully, letting go of gripping Macky.

"Um... hi," Macky quietly shied away. "Sorry if I offended you."

Mace shook his head to reassure her. "Nah... that's alright."

Their arkward conversation has been ended, since Mace's creator beckoned him to come with him. Mace ambled towards Skpfan, his head tilted in bewilderment. Skpfan uttured out the same yet unlike things as Athena and Luna have said to their creations, going to sit and watch with the audience. Mace responded with a nod, and as Skpfan went to the other creators, he gave him a thumbs up to encourage him.

Mace smiled, going back with the other OCs. "My creator's so nice..." he quietly acclaimed to himself.

Suddenly, a voice called out from behind them.

"Hey... Is this the Air-Ride Grand Prix?"

The OCs turned to look at a Halcandran, with the same features of another certain Halcandran, but his color are black and dark blue; and his eyes were dark too... so dark and piercing that some of the other OCs recoiled in fear.

However, Golden Guest replied contentedly. "Yes! You're in the right place, _**Solaris Lunari Crescent Moon**_! I've heard of you from Swirlix. Glad for you to be here!"

He bowed. "Please... Just call me Solaris, miss."

"Will do!" But then Golden paused, looking around with a frown. "Hey... where's _**MoonaLuna**_?"

"She's over there with the other creators," Solaris answered stoically, pointing at the VIP seats. "She has already gave me some 'encouragement', so don't worry about it."

Golden Guest was still worried, but acknowledge Solaris' respond. "Okay then..."

Mace waved his hand to the Halcandran. "Hello! I'm Mace!"

Golden Leaf, Macky, and Illusion chimed in.

"Hiya! My name is Golden Leaf!"

"Hi! I'm Macky!"

"Hello there. Illusion is my name!"

Solaris gave them all a blank stare, then a curt nod. "Hello."

They were utterly perplexed of his quiet, impudent manner.

"I don't like him..." Macky whispered to Golden Leaf, who secretly nodded.

But Golden Guest interjects the disturbing silence. "Well then, looks like its the time for you all to meet _my _OC!"

"Wait, what?" Illusion gave her a look.

Golden Guest looked around. "Ooo-ooo-ooh _**Natter**_! Come on out please!" she drawled, beseeching her OC to appear.

Golden Leaf noticed a dark figure emerging above Golden Guest, and she wasn't the only one realizing what she's seeing.

"Dark Matter!" Mace exclaimed in shock.

A blob shape with yellow spherical circles and a red hat on its head spoke. "What's a Dark Matter?" it asked, its electric blue eyes looking around in curiosity.

"Nothing Natter!" Golden Guest immediately lied in anxiety. "Mace is just startled of your prank, that's all!"

He chortled. "Ha! I scared him!"

Solaris hovered towards Golden Guest and muttered something in her ear. She replied him back in his ear with an upsetted mien, but Solaris nodded and went back to his spot.

"So... what she said?" Macky inquired to Solaris.

Solaris glared at her and the others. "Just don't say anything about Dark Matter, alright?" He glowered intently at Mace. "Especially you."

He flinched. "O-Okay," he stammered, but the girls were still befuddled and very eager to know why about the Dark Matter method.

Depsite of that, Natter chimed in to say hello. "Hi everyone! I'm Natter and I love to race!"

The OCs replied once again.

"Hi! I'm Golden Leaf!"

"Macky is the name, and I love to race too!"

"Hello. I'm Illusion, its nice to see you!"

"Mace is my name! Hope we could be friends, Natter!"

"Welcome to the race, Natter. I'm Solaris."

As the OC introduction was finally finished, Golden Guest took to gaze at the remaining OCs. "Now... You all know that you're not the only ones racing for the Cup, right?" she suddenly disseminated.

"Really?" Solaris raised an eyebrow.

"Yup! The _canon_ characters are here to race too!" she proclaimed as she beckoned the Kirby characters to reveal themselves.

They did, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Ribbon, Adeleine, Marx, Magolor, and the rest of the characters appeared from behind the bleachers.

"Zero!" Golden Leaf gaped at him in awe.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Macky squealed ecstatically of the sight of Nightmare and Sir Arthur.

"Kirby!" Mace fumed.

Solaris stared at Magolor.

"Yay! I love reactions!" Natter laughed.

"Uh... I don't get what's going on in here..." Illusion sweatdropped.

The crowed cheered even louder, and not just because of the Kirby characters...

"I'm back!" Swirlix walked up beside Golden Guest, but she looked up at the other Authors. "Sorry for shouting at you Athena!"

_"That's okay!" _she vociferated, her words echoing throughout the area.

"Skpfan! _**Luna-the-Witch**_!" Golden Guest called out to them. "Your answers were really close, but its not the correct answer!"

The other author's was taken aback of Luna the Witch's sudden appearance, but then both her and Skpfan stridently responded. _"Really?"_

"Yes!"

Swirlix turned to the cameraman. "Well there we have it, folks! _6 OCs _are on the race, but will they the only ones to go?"

Golden Guest chimes in Swirlix's question. "There's only one way to find out, and that's the viewers' choice! They could send in their OCs, or it shall stay the same!"

"Please do so! We'll be glad if you do!" implored Swirlix.

The two newscasters waved their hands at the camera. "Bye, once again!"

The horde's screaming and picture shooting could be heard and seen, the race still awaits for the Air-Racers!

**O/o/O**

**To ****the VIP Seats**

The authors whooped and cheered with the excited crowd, but then Athena paused.

"Hey... do you get the feeling that everyone's missing someting?" she queried to the other Authors.

"You're right..." Skpfan looked around anxiously. "I have this sense of _déjà vu _all over again, I know I've seen this in movies."

"I believe we're missing an author around here," MoonaLuna pointed out.

Luna gasped. "That's true! Someone _is _missing in here!"

Luna-the-witch spoke out a vital, serious question.

"... Where's _**None**_?"

_*Dundundun dundundundun!*_

**O/o/O**

**Golden Guest: O.O Where **_**is**_** None?**

**Uh... may have done a few errors, please tell me if I did!**

**And I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
